


I'd Do Anything For A Thousand Bucks

by Imnotgoodatpickingnames



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotgoodatpickingnames/pseuds/Imnotgoodatpickingnames
Summary: Fifteen year old Klaus Hargreeves wanted out. Out from his oppressing childhood. Out from his abusive father. Out from his uncaring siblings. So when a coworker offers him the oppurtunity of a lifetime, a thousand dollars to just spend the night with him, well how can Klaus refuse?-------Pure Smut with little to no set up. Just wanted to write Klaus getting screwed senseless really.





	I'd Do Anything For A Thousand Bucks

**Author's Note:**

> I dont write often and havent actually written a story using this account. But I actually kind of liked this story so here why not. 
> 
> Have barely edited so watch out for mistakes if there is any. I also apparently have a habit of spelling Klaus name Kalus when typing fast so if you see that I'm sorry i tried to get them all lmao.
> 
> Warning for very underaged sex and pedophilia. Please be safe y'all!

Klaus had been working at this new coffee shop for almost two weeks now. Sneaking out every night after dinner to gain some extra cash. He was pretty sure his father knew, but the old man never said anything so Klaus figured he was in the clear. 

He blew all his cash after his last trip to the mausoleum, and Klaus knew he had to get out of that house within a year. He was fifteen now, and he felt like if he stayed there any longer he would end up dead in his bed. 

So het got a job, and every night he worked hard to gain some extra cash. He was closing tonight, the only other person on shift with him an older gent named George. The two of them never closed together, George was loaded, worked the job for fun, but he was often leaving early to get home in time.

It wasn’t much of a problem, Klaus didn’t hate the guy, actually quite liked him, but there was something about the air surrounding them that made Klaus feel at edge. George was standing at the counter, watching him scrub at the counters without doing anything to help. Klaus felt vaguely annoyed at the lack of effort on the older mans part. 

When he looked back at George the look on the mans face was nothing but preditory. Klaus felt a shiver up his spine and turned back around, shaking his head and telling himself he was being stupid.

Twenty minutes later of his cleaning and George doing absolutely next to nothing, he finally turned back to the man, who hadn’t moved, his eyes boring into him. 

“Everythings good to go.” Klasu let him know in case the man didn’t get the hint. “You can go home now, I’ll just wait for Anne and tell her about the shift.” Anne was the owner, a sweet older lady who always fed him extra cookies and gave him free drinks. 

He waited for her after every shift, she liked hearing an update on the days shift and Klaus didn’t want to go home anytime soon. 

“I don’t think you should be here all alone.” George said, pushing off of the counter and walking closer. Klaus fought the urge to back away. 

“I’ll be fine, I do it all the time.” He said cheerfully, smiling brightly as the man drew closer. George didn’t really have much sense of boundaries and personal space so Klaus was prepared when the man grabbed his hand, only flinching slightly at the cold skin. 

“I think maybe it would be better if you were to go home with me.” The man said lowly, his voice taking on a deeper tone that sent tingles down Klaus’s spine. 

“I don’t know what you're implying.” Kalus said, pulling away and taking a step back. The man followed. 

“I can pay.” The man offered,a dn Klaus felt a spark of something inside his chest. 

“I’m not some common whore.” He snapped, crossing his arms and pulling away again. It was a lie, whenever he wasn’t on the late shift he was out working the streets for extra cash. George caught him, his hands clamped around Klaus’s arms and drawing him in close until their chests were flushed. Klaus struggled a bit but the mans arms stayed strong. 

“Don’t lie to me.” The man cooed. “I’ve seen you out working the streets before.” 

He got impossibly closer and one hand reached up to brush a curl behind Klaus’s ear, the cool touch of skin sent a shudder down Klaus’s back, and he leaned into the touch before he could stop himself. 

“Needy little thing.” George cooed. “I’ll pay double your normal fee. Five hundread up front and five hundread more after I’m done with you.” 

Klaus blinked. 

That was a shit ton of money. He didn’t want to imagine what he could do with all that. Buy a couple pounds of weed and coke, a bus ticket out of the city. It would be his ticket to freedom. Sure, he worked with George and it would be weird and gross considering the man was close to forty already, old enough to be his father, but that money would buy him a ticket out of this hell hole. 

“I’d like that.” kalsu replied, his own voice lowering into a more sultry tone. The one he reserved for his customers and random strangers he seduced for a drink or two. “Just let me write a note to Anne, you can pay up and we can get out of here.” 

George grinned, sharp and filled with unspoken promises and Klaus didn’t want to think about what that entailed. 

Klaus bounded off to the counter, taking out a pen and writing down a note. George came up behind him, his stomach pressing into Klaus’s neck and he started peppering kisses on his neck. Every feather light touch of the lips sent fireworks down Klaus’s skin, making his toe curl and soft noises of appreciation to fall from his lips. He could feel the man's slowly hardening erection pressing up against him. 

Klaus felt George’s hand curl into his pocket before retracting and Klaus could feel the weight of the cash resting in his jacket. God rich people were easy. 

Was this weird? Wrong? Definitely. He worked with George, the man was old and he wasn’t. And they hadn’t talked it out, worked out anything so he could make sure George wasn’t going to murder him. But the money was sitting heavy in his pocket and how could Klaus pass up an offer like this?

George didn’t let him go until they got to the car, his arms locking around Klaus as if he was about to run away. For a thousand dollars Klaus wouldn’t dream of it. 

George’s house was at least thirty minutes away, and Klaus wanted to make the best of the time, his hands skillfully running up and down the man's arm, fingernails dragging slightly over goosebump raised skin. He could already see the man's erection pushing against his pants, and Klaus grinned at him as his hands crawled slightly lower, rubbing up and down the man's clothed thigh, never close enough to hit anywhere sensitive, but enough that the man was mighty aware of his hand. 

“So georgy.” He said once they were halfway there. “What is it that you like to do for fun? Anytips how we should hang out?” He said, pitching his voice a little more innocent than before. The man shuddered under his hands, so Klaus figured he was doing okay. 

“I like anything really.” The man said slowly. “I like you having fun with me, but I also like having my way, maybe a little rough play as well.” 

“I can do that.” Klasu said with a grin, his hand dipping a bit lower and just barely brushing the side of the mans cock. His grin widened as the man's eyes fluttered closed,the grip on the wheel going tighter. 

“Such a tease.” The man gasped and Klaus hand retreated, going all the way back up to his arms. “Do you know how hard it is to resist you at work? To not pick you up and slam you onto the counter until those pretty lips of yours are screaming my name?” 

Klas felt himself start to react a tiny bit, his own dick hardening slightly in his pants. He tried to imagine it, the man fucking him roughly at work, everyone watching to see just how big of a needy mess he was. 

The car came to a stop and klaus slipped out of the car, walking up to the door and slipping inside before the other man could catch up. 

The place was huge, definitely a mansion and a half. Even larger than where Klasu grew up, and that was saying a lot. 

He was busy admiring the marble pillars when George came up behind him, pulling him so that Klaus’s back was flushed against him, his boner digging into his side as the man leaned down to nip at Klaus’s ear. 

“Where should we go first?” The man asked, and Klaus grinned. He knew Georges type, he liked the foreplay. Enjoyed having Klaus rile him up, suck him off, tease him a bit before he took over. 

“Why don’t we take a seat?” Klaus asked, and the two of them stumbled over to the couch, where George collapsed, staring at Klaus with blown pupils. 

Klaus sunk down beside him, nuzzling at the mans neck and pressing a light kiss there, the barest brush of lips as his hands rubbed up and down his thighs. George leaned back, letting out a muffled moan and Klaus smiled, his teeth scraping over the pulse point before he pulled away. 

He slunk down, his knees hitting the floor as he pressed Georges legs apart and settled between them, his head a few feet away from his cock straining through the fabric. Without losing eye contact, Klaus leaned down and mouthed the imprint, holding the older man's waist down as he tried to thrust up into the warmth. 

“Fuck.” George moaned, and Klaus hadn’t even laid actual skin on the mans cock yet. Klaus licked a tongue up his length, smirking as the man's hand tangled in his hair. His nimble fingers ran up his leg and undid the button, tugging down the pants and letting them fall around his feet. The imprint was a lot more noticeable through the thin fabric of his boxers, and Klaus could already see a slight wet patch growing near the head. 

He slowly hooked his fingers under the waistband, pulling them down and watching with glee as his cock sprang free, slapping up against his stomach. The man was a lot larger than he thought he’d be, fairly wide too. Imagining the stretch made Klaus’s own cock ache with need. 

He reached up and wrapped his fingers around it, pumping it a few times before he went down, sucking the entire dick up in one swoop. It felt weird, large and pressing against his tongue, but Klaus had taken much larger than that. 

George’s eyes had fluttered shut, and Klaus knew he’d have to be careful. If the man busts his load too soon Klaus probably wouldn’t get a good finish. Just an old man jerking him off while in a post orgasmic state. No, Klaus wanted to make this worth the thousand dollars. 

He hummed slightly, running a tongue over the skin and delighting in the way the older mans fingers tugged his hair harder, forcing him down until his nose was nestled again the mans pubic hair. Good thing he didn’t have a gag reflex, he could feel the dick brushing the back of his throat. 

He stayed there until he felt himself starting to run out of breath and he came back up, pumping the spit soaked dick with his hands before he licked up the vein at the bottom, his tongue swirling around the head before going back down again, licking a strip around the balls as well. His hands came up to cup the balls as he went back to sucking, bobbing his head up and down at a furious pace, George thrusting slightly to meet his pace. 

It was sloppy and soon Klaus’s lips were covered in spit and his lips probably swollen but George seemed content, watching his with dark eyes. Klaus pulled off with a pop, licking it once more before pressing kisses to the man's legs, around the sensitive skin and ignoring the mans cock no matter how many times George tried to push him closer again. 

Klaus pulled back, smirking up at the man's disappointed groan and He carefully straddled the man, pressing down on his cock with his clothed ass. Frowning, he then leaned down and stood up, pulling the man's own underwear back up before resuming his position. George was too blissed out from the blowjob to protest. Klaus let him get his bearings before grinding down, the man head throwing back as he let out a long moan. 

Klaus grinned, slowly grinding down once again, slow and careful not to let them have too much friction. The mans boxers were wet now, soaked with Klaus’s leftover spit and his own precum. Klaus twisted his ass again, pulling up when George tried to thrust up. 

George growled, his hands reaching and grabbing Klaus’s skinny shoulders and pulling him closer to press a bruising kiss to Klaus’s lips, passion and hunger and Klaus knew this was when his own power was over, when George got impatient at waiting. 

Klaus reached down, his hand curling around the mans cock, pulling it out and he managed to get a couple good pulls before the man was growling and flipping him, Klaus’s back landing on the couch, George looming over him.

“I’ve had enough of your teasing.” The man growled and Klaus shivered as the tone ran over him, his cock straining again. That tone meant danger, it meant bruises and hickies. It meant being pressed into the mattress and fucked until he knew nothing but pleasure and pain. 

George reached down, pulling Klaus into his arms bridal style and carrying him to another room. Klaus gigled, high pitched and childlike and George’s grip tightened. He leaned forwards, pressing more kisses to the man's neck, undoing a few buttons on his shirt and letting his hands wander downwards, tweaking a nipple while the man could do nothing in risk of dropping Klaus on the ground. 

The man was getting impatient though, soft choked back moans as he grit his teeth, Klaus leaning forwards to lick his tongue over a nipple, pinching it with the other hand. Then he was getting thrown back, landing on a soft bed as George followed him, their lips crashing together once more. 

George was quick with him now, pulling back and kissing down Klaus’s neck, nipping softly at the pulse point and other spots. The man's body blanketed his and Klaus thrust up slightly, eager for any friction on his hard dick. George pressed him back down his large hand, causing Klaus to whimper and pout. 

“You don’t get to make demands anymore babyboy.” George hissed and Klaus arched up, exposing his neck in a sign of acceptance and submission. That’s what they always wanted, a young cute boy submitting to them, willingly giving themselves over. “Fuck your hot.” George panted, licking up his neck. “How old are you again?” 

Fifteen was the answer, much too young to be doing things like this. It was illegal as far as he was aware, but who was there to yell at them. 

“However old you want me to be.” Klaus replied, and George smiled, his pupils blown wide. 

“I like them young.” He admitted. “It’s sick, but there's something so precious about seeing a young boy come undone beneath me, letting me ruin their innocence. Your not innocent, not in the least bit. But for tonight? Let’s pretend I’m your first.” 

Klaus was fine with that, was fine with anything that got him those thousand dollars in his pocket. He hadn’t had a hit in forever. He felt the urges coming back, but he pushed them away in favor of smiling up at George. 

“I can do that.” He agreed, and George grinned at him, almost soft before pressing a soft, almost affectionate kiss to his lips. 

Then George leaned back and yanked his shirt down, reaching down to his collarbone and sinking in his teeth. Klaus yelped, arching in as George bit down harder, the pain sending blood racing to his cock. He was panting, growing more and more desperate for any type of friction against his dick and George lapped up the blood, an eager smirk on his lips. 

“Thought you’d like that you little slut.” George cooed, and Klaus ignored the turning of his stomach at the word. “Thought you’d like a little pain.” 

Klaus moaned as George’s lips attacked itself to the wound again, sucking and licking and the sting made Klaus loose and tight at the same time. 

“Please.” He moaned, his head spinning. He wasn’t even unclothed yet and he was begging for it. 

“What do you want babyboy?” George asked, moving away from the bite mark and licking up his neck, a trail of Klaus blood staining his skin. “You want me to fuck you?” 

Klaus nodded, his tongue feeling swollen and unable to form words. 

“You want me to slowly press into you?” George asked. “Strong, slow, long stokes into that delicious ass of yours. Slowly tear you apart until you begging me to move faster, to touch you and let you come?” 

Klaus moaned, Georges hand lowering and pressing against his clothed cock. Klaus thrust pathetically into it and George chuckled. 

“Such a needy little thing.” He said. “I can do that to you.” 

Klaus started to nod, but George squeezed his cock hard, sending shocks of pain and pleasure into his mind. 

“Or I can turn you over,” He continued. “Fuck into you so hard and fast that you would be screaming, tears running down your face as I pound into you, slamming into your prostate until you come undone. Add then I wouldn’t finish, I would continue going until you've come again and again and your just a mess under me.” 

Klaus groaned, arching up into the touch and trusting slightly. But the hand pulled away and he whimpered, the loss of heat and pressure leaving him wanting so much more. 

“I like the second option.” George said, grabbing Klaus’s shirt and tugging it up. Klaus followed, putting his hands up obediently as the shirt got tugged over his head, his nipples stinging at the cold air. Georgle chuckled, running his hands up and down the planes of his body. 

Twen he unclipped the button and slid off Klaus’s trousers and underwear, revealing his swollen cock leaking precum. Klaus hoped that George would touch it, take pity and stroke him or suck him off. Anything really to ease the pressure. 

Then George was flipping him, pulling his legs up until his ass was high in the air, his cock hanging in the air. Before Klaus could wonder what was going on George’s tongue was licking at his hole, and Klaus bit back a moan at the feeling. His tongue fucked into him, warm and wet and Klaus found himself thrusting into the open air, his hips grinding into nothing in time with the tongues thrusts. 

Then it was gone and Klaus whimpered once again, turning his head to the side and looking up at George with half lidded eyes. The older man was slicking himself up with lube, stroking himself and watching Klaus with hungry eyes. 

“You ready baby boy?” George cooed, and before Klaus could respond George was pressing in, making Klaus gasped loudly and bit back a scream. He was large, especially with little to no prep or lube. It hurt, scraping at his insides but then George was pushing him down and his cock rubbed up against the blankets and Klaus found himself ignoring the stretch in order to focus on the pleasure. 

George gave them both a moment to adjust, panting heavily as he leaned over Klaus’s back, biting into his shoulder, his hands wrapping in Klaus’s hair and pulling his head up. 

“I want to hear you.” He panted, and Klasu nodded. “I want to hear you scream my name as I slam into you.” 

“Okay.” Klaus whimpered out, pressing back against him. He needed more, needed the man to start moving right now before he combust. George got the hint, because soon he was pulling out almost to the tip and slamming back in. 

Kalus let out a loud moan, feeling so filled and the stretch burned in a good way now, his cock sliding against the blanket with the force of the thrust. 

He didn’t get much of a break after that. George started pounding into him, without rhythm or reason, just pulling out and thrusting back in, bruising hits that made Klasu moan loudly with every stroke. 

It was rough, the man's hand gripping his hair tight and pulling, Klaus’s neck straining and the slap of skin and Klaus’s loud moans were the only sound. It was sloppy too, Klaus’s cock spilling precum, George’s own slick cock painting his inside and asscheek with liquid.

He felt like he was in heaven, his cock sliding against the sheets with every thrust and Klaus felt a pressure building up, even after only a few minutes. His words had turned from moans into sentences, incomprehensible words strung together as George pounded into him. 

Then with a slight adjustment George managed to hit his prostate, Klaus’s hand slipping between the sheets to stroke himself wildly, and suddenly Klaus saw stars. He screamed as he came, cum spurting out of his cock as he let out a wail, his chest heaving as he heaved his load. He continued to moan and George refused to give up, still pounding into his ass at a bruising pace. George grabbed Klaus’s hand from under him and pulled them out, his fingers causing bruises to form on Klaus’s wrist.

He hit Klaus’s prostate with every thrust and within seconds Klaus’s felt himself hardening again, loud shameless moans escaping his mouth every few seconds. 

It was almost too much as George refused to stop, his hips meeting Klaus’s ass every few seconds, his hand tight against his hair, the other squeezing into his shoulder. His cock slamming into his already sensitive prostate over and over again.

Around five minutes later Georges hand pressed between the sheets, grabbing onto Klaus’s cock and pulling in time with the unrelenting pace he was thrusting into him, calloused fingers rough against the sensitive skin. Klaus was pressing back with every thrust, his ass meeting Georges stomach as he let out small keening noises, his eyes squeezed shut as George’s hands clenched too tight around him, almost painfully tight.

Klaus screamed in pleasure as George picked up the pace again, becoming almost animalistic as he thrust in, the older mans moans joining his. George leaned down, biting down hard on Klaus’s shoulder and causing Klaus to twitch, arching his back even more. 

It wasn't long before Klaus was coming again, his vision whiting out as he screamed, his dick convulsing as it spurted all over Georges hand and sheets. He fell forwards, limp and boneless and Geroge pulled out and flipped him over. Klaus watched through half lidded eyes as George squeezed the base of his own cock, stopping himself from cumming. 

“Not quite finished with you yet.” He panted, out of breath as he loomed over him. “Think you can go one more round babydoll?” 

Klaus couldn’t find it in hismelf to reply, his brain was barely working and his ass still was sore from the harsh fucking it just recieved. He was pliable as George moved him around, laying him on his side and pulling a leg around the older mans waist. 

Klaus felt like a bundle of nerves, every touch made him twitch as he lay there, completely blissed out from the two massive orgasms he just had. He was completely drained. George was kneeling beside him, lining up again and slowly pressing in. 

The man moaned and Klaus squeezed his eyes shut. It was too much, he felt spent, unable to do anything but lie there as George thrust slowly into him. Going deep and hitting his prostate once again. He let out a pitiful moan, his head thrown back. He was over sensitive, and it hurt everytime Geroge pushed into him, hitting the bundle of nerves deep inside. He grit his teeth, tears stinging the back of his eyes.

George didn’t seem to notice, his own head thrown back as he thrust in deep and slow, enjoy the feeling. He hoisted Klaus’s leg higher, almost over his shoulder, making it easier for him to access. The pace was nowhere near the fast, animalistic funk they just finished. But almost sweet, loving as George moaned his name over and over again.

Slowly but surely, Kluas was coming back to himself, his cock hardening again for what felt like the millionth time. But the longer they went at it, the more his dick filled. Soon Klaus was moaning again, his hands twitching out to stroke himself. Relieve himself of the pressure building up.

“No.” George said, breathless, hitting his hand away. “No touching yourself. I want to make you cum untouched this time baby boy. Nothing but my cock slowly filling you stroke after stroke.” 

Klaus moaned again, pressing down as his hips started thrusting into air. Sure enough, George smacked him everytime he moved to stroke himself, and his cock was red and aching soon again, pain being replaced by pleasure as George started thrusting a bit harder, never increasing pace no matter how much Klaus begged him. 

And beg Klaus did. All that fell out of his mouth was loud moans and the words ‘please’ paired with ‘harder’. He wasn’t ashamed to beg for it, even as George whispered what a dirty whore he was in his ear. How needy he was. How he was such a good little fuck.

Soon he started to feel the pressure build up again, tears leaking out of his eyes as he gasped, George thrusting harder into him, hitting his prostate and Kalus gasped. 

“Please George.” He begged. “I’m going to cum, please touch me I need to cum.” 

George refused, but his own pace sped up, stuttering in pace as he started thrusting harder and deeper, moaning alongside him.

Klaus started crying out the man's name, over and over again as more tears leaked out of his eyes, the pain of overstimulation mixing with the pure pleasure his brain was also transmitting. It was building and building. Overwhelming feeling making his brain twist and turn and his vision to white out.

He came again, his cock fresh out of cum but doing its best as it twitched, Kalus moaning loudly and throwing his head back, his ass squeezing tight around Georges cock. He stuttered out Georeges name, his stomach spasming painfully as his cock spurted nothing.

“Fuck!” George swore, thrusting once again and Klaus felt the warm load shoot into him, George letting out a strangled scream, collapsing on top of him. 

Klaus was spent, completely done after two wet and one dry orgasms, his cock still twitching as it softened, tears leaking out of his eyes as he panted. George was no better, his body blanketing Klaus’s as he heaved in breaths, his eyes rolled back, his soft cock still buried in Klaus’s ass. 

“So good.” George panted, nuzzling Klaus’s exposed neck. “Such a good boy for me. Fuck, that was the best lay I’ve had in years.” 

Klaus smiled as George kissed him, sloppy and lazy but they were both too pleased to care. Completely worn out after the night. Klaus glanced at the clock, fuck he had to have been hear for an hour and a half. So that was almsot an hour of striaght fucking. 

Well worth the thousand dollars he hoped. 

George pulled him close, draggin up the blanket over the top of their bodies and Klaus found it gross how the man was content to lay there covered in both Klaus’s and his own cum, but he was too tired to really care. 

“Can we do this again?” George asked. “Your so good baby boy, such a good fuck. So pliant and small.” George broke off into a moan, and Klaus thought that if George was any younger the man would already be hardening again and gearing Klaus up for his fourth orgasm. But George was nearing his old age, and his his limit for refractionary time. It would be a few hours before the man got it back up again, and Klaus knew that he’d be asleep before that. 

Soon enough, the man started snoring, arms clasped tightly around him. Klaus still managed to slither out, stumbling across the floor on unsteady legs. He felt shaky, sore and like all nerves in his lower body were switched off. And yet he still managed to find the man's wallet, pulling out a giant wads of cash. Another five hundred and then at least two hundred extra. He pocketed the cash, moving on. 

He managed to life a few small items before he grabbed his clothes and tugged them back on, slipping out the door. It would eb a long walk, but he had done longer. 

With the money he already had and the money he gained, he could get a nice hit and have enough to maybe sustain himself outside of the hell house he called home. 

WIth a smile on his face, his pockets full and a pleasant ache in his ass, Klaus headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and Kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
